Newcomers
by Warrior night
Summary: The thunderclan now have new clans they have to deal with and what about these two new cats coming into there clans with no memory of there original clans
1. Chapter 1

**New comers**

**By Warrior night**

Prologue

"Those kits are good and bad omen. Or these one anyway" Replied a set of crystal blue eyes.

"Why they are my kits!" growled a tom cat.

"Calm, Rainleaf I meant one is going to be evil another different from the rest and one powerful then even starclan" Said the cat with crystal blue eyes.

"Are you sure Woodcloud?" Rainleaf asked. Wood cloud looked at him before looking back at the new born kits.

"I never been wrong or I have I" The cat smiled before walking away leaving Rainleaf watching over the new kits

**Chapter 1 The New Beginning**

"Get back here"**, **Twigkit" Waterkit yelled chasing after Twigkit.

"Never I'm faster a warrior never backs down clown" Twigkit replied.

"Buts that not far I'm small with a hurt paw and a moon younger" Waterkit whined. He suddenly stooped and turned towards Waterkit.

"You ok Waterkit" He asked. Waterkit looked at him with uncertainly.

"I don't know I just know that something hurts" Waterkit cried out

"Go see Woodcloud or Moonpaw" He answered.

"Fine" Waterkit said walking over to the rock cleft of the medicine cats clen.

There was dens on one side and pool of water in the middle and herbs wall on the other side.

"Where were the dens for the medicine cats" Waterkit thought. Then out came a cat from the wall. A handsome sleek white pelt of a tom with blue eyes staring at Waterkit.

"My foot hurts" Waterkit answered. He nodded and walked over to Waterkit.

"Let me see! Oh my just… a burn no cut or anything your fin, Are you an apprentice?" He smiled.

"No silly I'm Waterkit and you?" Waterkit quickly answered and his tail flicked up.

"Moonpaw. Waterkit you should go back with Twigkit I'll see ya later Waterkit" Moonpaw said and went back into the wall and Waterkit walked out


	2. Chapter 2

**New comers**

**By Warrior night**

Chapter 2: Intruder

"Give me those kits" hiss a foe tom-cat with white fur and blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Crystal star asked the tom-cat in front of her.

"Winterstar" The tome-cat answered. Crystal star became very wary of the cat.

"You're a leader to what clan; none of the leaders here have white fur or ice blue eyes" Asked Snowdance standing next to Crystal star. Winter Star turned toward the tom-cat that that asked him.

"Winter clan and my only ally is the spring clan and my foes, Fall clan and Summer clan" Winter star explained. (Yes these are the secret clans).

"Stormfeather, Whiskerclaw, Clawberry, Morningdawn, SpringFeather, and Skullface" Winterstar called.

Then sprang the cats threw the bramble wall. The cat named Clawberry with flashing red fur grabbed Waterkit and ran.

"Waterkit" Yowled Twigkit and Moonpaw ran after them. Clawberry stooped and dropped Waterkit on the other side of the Riverclan border and hissed at Moonpaw and Twigkit.

Twigkit was scared but he didn't care because Waterkit is his life and he was hers. Moonpaw lashed at Clawberry and Clawberry dodged it too easily.

"What do they teach you to be a pitiful walker pet?" Sneered Clawberry. Clawberry jumped and landed on Moonpaw's tail and bit her shoulder. Twigkit yelled for help looking for Waterkit but she was gone.

Then out came a Riverclan patrol with Waterkit by the leader of the Patrol. They were Feathertooth, the leader, Stripefur, his apprentice Greenpaw and Bluefall.

Feathertooth swam through the river and pawed at Clawberry. Waterkit backed up and jumped in the water and swam the rest of the way and attacked the paws of Clawberry.

Chapter 3: A Mystic Chapter

The came the horde of cats of the Winterclan then a Thunderclan patrol with Snowdance, Shadowpelt, Inkpelt, Ice paw,, Tawnypaw, and Flowerpaw.

Halfway through Thunderclan territory The Thunderclan patrol heard a cat mewing.

Snowdance and Ice paw check that" Shadowpelt whispered. Shadowpelt and Ice paw dislodged from the group and so did Waterkit and Moonpaw,

"It's a kit" Replied Snowdance.

"Snowdance it looks like me an apprentice" Ice paw said. It was a she-cat small with a dark gray shadowy pelt with dark black stripes. Her right paw up to her wrist is black as night. She opened her eyes and was a mystic blue.

"Your name youngling?" Asked Snowdance.

"My, my name is Mysticpaw" The she cat replied timidly.

"What clan?" Snowdance asked again.

"I don't really know" Mysticpaw said. Snowdance nodded his head.

"Then you will join the Thunderclan is that with you?" Snowdance answered.

**A/N: Srry for the wait I was really busy at school**


End file.
